


a mother's thoughts

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Fictober 2k19 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on headcanons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied Future Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: Children bring their own troubles.





	a mother's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a huge, and I’m talking a far too much, the library of congress is smaller, i wish i was kidding, why did i spend so much time - and still is spending time - on research type project that i’m quite proud of.

Linda frowned as she stopped in the woods, listening as the trees talked silently amongst themselves. They were softer today then they had been the day previous, but then again, she was pregnant yet again and that had always led to the soft voices of her land to quiet. 

“You’re going to die if you get pregnant again,” Yao had told her the last time she had seen him. At the time, she had been on her second pregnancy and she had shaken her head at the idea of her dying - her people were still strong; her language flourished. Now though. 

Now her stomach distended with a fifth child growing inside, her people were near silent to her, and her children were taking place of her in her people’s lives. Vytautas had told her that their youngest child - not the one growing inside her - had taken his place as the representative of Lithuania. 

“I no longer get hurt when they do,” he had whispered to her one night last month. 

It was why she had sent for Yao. “I might be losing my nationhood, but I can still feel when you are on my land.“ 

Yao sat in the tree near her. “You’re pregnant again, Linda,” he said, a frown etched on his face. 

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” She turned to face him, hand cradling her stomach. “The labor of mine and Vytautas’ love is killing me, is it not?”

“Now? Now you listen to me, really?” Yao jumped from the tree, landing softly. “It is too late to undo what you have done.“ 

"I would never,” she hissed, turning from him slightly. “These are my children." 

"Your children have usurped your place as a nation and will be the cause of your death,” he deadpanned. “They have taken the place of what was supposed to rise from your death and are unnatural." 

"They have been made with love and my people will care for them,” she promised, a small smile on her face. “Rome has made children, why should I not?" 

Rome, she knew though, had made children with humans, not another nation, and as such, they held no nationhood and threatened not his existence like her own has. The look on Yao’s face spoke the same understanding. 

"Linda.” Yao’s voice was laced with worry, the slight smugness of being right wearing off as their conversation lasted. 

She shook her head, “If I am to die, then that is what was written for me in the stars. Nothing is forever, not even us." 

"You might’ve been,” Yao said softly, his face filled with mourning. The way the others acted around them, especially after their first child was born, one would’ve believed they had been dead for years. “Vytautas would’ve been." 

Linda looked up, shock and worry crossing her face. As much as she trusted the Asian man, the idea of anyone knowing that Vytautas was injured - "Who told you?” she asked sharply - only she should’ve known about her husband’s lack of nationhood. 

“Maygar was talking about patching him up,” he answered, moving forward to lay an arm on her. “We will remember you and I promise that for as long as I can, I will be friendly with your children personally." 

Friendly was the best he - and any other nation - could promise. The whims of their people, their leaders, left them often aching from severed friendships. Linda nodded and thanked him, watching as he left the forest. 

She truly should’ve listened, she thought as she rubbed her stomach. If she died after giving birth, her children would be left without a parent to raise them. Though, Linda strained her ears to listen to the rustling of the leaves, she doubted she still had long, she hoped she was wrong. 

"Äiti!” The voice of her middle child called, “Äiti, veil sairastui!" 

A smile grew across her face, despite the worrying words,"Coming darling!” she called back, it was too late to mourn her life, but she could prepare them for their new ones

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> if the full story never sees a day of light, i won’t mind, because i’ve spent about 5+ years doing research, writing down ideas, redoing research, fixing what i wrote down, more research, turning to my sister to tell me to stop, research, writing, and so on and so forth to get even a medicorm of this shit down and i’m still not done. i won’t be done until i’ve perfected it but that’s not going to be possible because we don’t know enough of about the beginning of the world. so yeah. anyway. enough of about that. 
> 
> Linda = Mama Livonia. Is actually more of the representative of the formation of the Finno-Ugric language group. I fully stand by the fact that once upon a time, there were language representatives (story wise).
> 
> Vytautas - Old Lithu.ania. 
> 
> Äiti! Äiti, veil sairastui! = supposedly Finnish, but Google translate can be a liar. It basically means "mom, brother is/got sick”. Again, this is all hearsay because there’s not 100% reliable translation site.
> 
> Magyar = Hungary’s caretaker in the series; here his partner of both Old Lith and Mama Liv. He’s very friendly though also a big badass.
> 
> Other: In my personal headcanon world, if a nation gets pregnant via human/impregnates a human, the child is going to be mostly human - a slightly longer/healthier lifespan is the only benefit. A nation having a child with another nation is surely to give a representative; again this is all my own personal headcanon, please remember that. My headcanons are also ever changing as I continue to work on them.


End file.
